Half Weeding Versi SasufemNaru
by Miki Kirika
Summary: Naruto meminta tolong seseorang untuk berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya, tapi dewi fortuna lebih memilih berpihak pada tousan dan keluarga calon tunangannya. author baru mohon bimbingannya...
1. Chapter 1

"Selamat naru-chan"

Nada dan kata-kata itu berdengung berkali-kali ditelingaku. Sungguh ini bukan keinginanku. Kutatap pria yang berdiri disebelahku yang hanya menanggapi kata itu dengan anggukan dan ekspresi terkesan tidak peduli. Entah karena merasa diperhatikan atau apa pria itu menoleh kearahku sambil tersenyum, mungkin lebih tepat ku sebut menyeringai dan wajahnya itu seolah berkata "aku tidak sabar untuk menu yang berikutnya"

'WTF, tidaaak'

Frustasi, mungkin itulah yag sekarang terjadi, aku tidak sanggup untuk memikirkannya. Hanya untuk kali ini aku berharap –Acara ini jangan pernah berakhir, kalau tidak aku dimakan iblis- WtH pemikiran apa itu. Acara ini pasti berakhir sebentar lagi mengingat tousan dan keluarga pria ini akan pergi keluar negeri melanjutkan bisnis mereka masing-masing.

Melanjutkan bisnis masing-masing? Masing-masing... masing-masing... artinya aku disini hanya dengan orang ini. Tidaaak, seharusnya aku tahu dari awal.

.

.

.

*Half Weeding Versi SasuFemNaru*

## Namaku Namikaze Naruto, usiaku 16tahun dan kau pasti tahulah bagaimana ciri-ciriku jadi aku tidak perlu memberitahukannya, aku juga seorang siswi di Konoha International High School, dikonoha aku hanya tinggal dengan tousanku. Sudahlah kupikir cukup perkenalanku karena aku tidak memiliki waktu untuk menjelaskannya, alasannya sudah jelas sekarang aku berada di posisi yang sangat rumit.

Flasbek

1minggu yang lalu, tepatnya diruang keluarga kediaman Namikaze.

"apa? Tousan akan keluar negeri lagi?" nampak seorang gadis dengan ciri-cirirambut pirang sepunggung bermata biru (ah sudahlah author malas ngejelasin) setengah berteriak kepada pria yang duduk didepannya, sebut saja tousannya. "naru pikir, tousan tidak akan pergi lagi mengingat 3tahun ini kita sudah tinggal disini" lanjut gadis yang bernama naruto itu, kali ini tatapannya sedikit sendu.

"Hmmm, tousan juga tidak menyangka naru, teman tousan menawarkan kerja sama untuk pembangunan perusahaan barunya" jawab pria yang duduk didepan naruto sebut saja minato, ayah naruto.

"apakah kali ini naru bisa tetap tinggal disini, paling tidak hingga naru selesai sekolah" sela naruto saat ayahnya masih menjelaskan.

"untuk yang itu tousan pikir, tousan masih tidak bisa meninggalkan-mu sendirian" ucap minato seolah meminta pengertian anaknya lagi.

Lagi? Ya lagi, karena sejak dulu kala keluarga namikaze yang terdiri atas anak dan ayah ini selalu hidup berpindah-pindah (kayak manusia purba aja) dikarenakan pekerjaan sang ayah yang tidak lain adalah seorang arsitek. What? Arsitek mesti pindah-pindah? Yup, karena setiap desainnya, minato pasti akan menjadi penanggung jawab hingga grand opening.

Back to story

"tapi tousan, inikan sedang ajaran akhir 2minggu lagi naru test kenaikan kelas" bela sang anak.. "Tidak adakah jalan lain supaya naru bisa tinggal disini tousan?" lanjut gadis itu penuh harap.

"Mengertilah naru, keluarga kita hanya kau dan tousan saja disini, tousan tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendiri disini" jawab minato.

"seharusnya tousan yang mengerti naru, dari dulu naru tidak pernah menolak diajak tousan untuk kemanapun, hanya kali ini tousan" tolak naruto. "Tousan tahu, sekolah baru, teman baru, guru baru, lingkungan baru. Naru mendapatkan itu semua sejak dulu" lanjutnya.

Melihat anaknya yang menjadi muram. Minatopun menghela nafas, sungguh ia sangat tidak bisa melihat putrinya yang selalu ceria menjadi sedih dan bahkan tidak ada senyum diwajahnya itu.

"Baiklah, tousan akan pikirkan. Sekarang sebaiknya kau segera tidur" ucap minato sambil beranjak dan memberikan ciuman di puncak kepala naruto sambil mengeus rambut putrinya itu.

"Oyasumi, tousan" ucap naruto, seraya beranjak menuju kamarnya.

Sepeninggal naruto minato hanya bisa menghela nafas berkali-kali. Sesekali ia teringat bayangan saat naruto yang berkali-kali sedih berpisah dengan teman-temannya karena harus pindah mengikuti ayahnya yang paling lama 5bulan untuk tinggal di kota itu.

"Adakah yang bisa kulakukan?" gumamnya sambil mengambil sebuah foto keluarga yang terbingkai indah di meja ruang keluarga itu.

"Seandainya kau masih disini, mungkin naruto tidak akan seperti selama ini" lanjutnya sambil manapaki foto wajah seorang wanita berambut merah yang tengah memangku seorang bayi dan minato yang memeluknya, wanita itu adalah uzumaki kushina, istri sekaligus kaasan naruto.

Beberapa saat minato tertegun melihat foto keluarga itu. Seolah mendapat wahyu apa ia 1tersenyum. "jika tidak memiliki keluarga maka buatlah keluarga" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Naruto Pov

2 hari sudah sejak tousan mengatakan akan pindah, tapi tousan tidak meberitahukan apa-apa, tidak ada yang terjadi tousan tidak ada mengatakan akan membatalkan keberangkatannya atau mengijinkanku tinggal disini. Semua normal sampai malam ini tousan memanggilku untuk bicara, aku harap ini berita baik.

"Naru, tousan sudah putuskan kau bisa tinggal di konoha. Tapi dengan syarat ada keluarga kita selain tousan yang menjagamu disini" kata tousan memulai pembicaraannya.

"Keluarga, tapi kita tidak memiliki keluarga disini kan tousan?" tanyaku bingung.

"karena itu, tousan sudah berbicara dengan teman tousan. Mereka bilang bisa membantumu. Rencananya besok kami akan mengadakan reuni keluarga" jawab tousan.

"Reuni keluarga?" lanjutku bertanya sebab aku tidak paham dengan maksud tousan.

"hn, kau tau keluarga uchiha kan?" tanya tousan padaku.

Aku hanya mengangguk seingatku uchiha adalah nama sebuah perusahaan software terbesar senegara hi, bahkan perusahaan itu sekarang sudah merambah ke beberapa negara di Eropa.

"uchiha fugaku dan uchiha mikoto adalah sahabat lama tousan dan kaasan-mu, bahkan dulu ketika kau belum lahir kaasan-mu pernah bilang akan membuat keluarga kita bersatu, jadi mungkin ini saat yang tepat karena mereka bersedia membantumu untuk tinggal disini. Bagaimana?" tanya tousan.

"Yosh, apapun akan naru lakukan demi tinggal disini" ucapku bersemangat, sungguh ini berita yang baik selama 2 hari masa suram ini.

End Naruto pov

.

Tersenyum, mungkin ini memang keputusan terbaiknya, tadinya minato berpikir putri semata wayangnya itu akan menolak mentah-mentah yang akan dikatakannya. Namun dalam hati miris juga mendengar bahwa ternyata naruto lebih memilih berpisah dengannya. Padahal dahulu setiap di iming-iming akan ditinggal naruto akan selalu mengekor seolah takut benar-benar ditinggalkan.

"Baiklah, kalau kau sudah setuju. Besok tousan akan memintakan izin dengan sekolahmu, sebab besok kita harus bertemu dengan keluarga uchiha"Kata minato seolah menutup pembicaraan mereka.

"Arigatou tousan" kata naruto diiringi dengan memberikan pelukan dan ciuman di pipi sang ayah. "oyasumi, tousan"

"Oyasumi, naru" balas minato sambil memberi ciuman selamat tidurnya seperti biasa di puncak kepala naruto.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

Konoha Grand Hotel, salah satu hotel bintang 5 yang menjadi salah satu hotel terbaik yang memiliki fasilitas modern dan berkelas internasional. Mungkin jika ditelusuri lebih dalam hotel ini merupakan satu rancangan desain oleh minato. Who care? Ini sudah lama, mungkin semenjak minato kuliah dan memenangi lomba desain senegara Hi, sehingga konoha meminta agar minato menyetujui jika desainnya di abadikan. sebagian mungkin sudah lupa (Poor minato). Dan disinilah mereka.

"Tousan, apakah harus disini?" tanya naruto yang sedikit tidak terbiasa dengan tempat yang mereka kunjungi.

"Hmm, keluarga uchiha menginap di Hotel ini jadi mereka mengudang kita di restoran disini" ucap minato.

Tak lama setelah seorang pelayan mengantar mereka ke meja yang sudah di booking.

Naruto pov

Setelah kami duduk tousan menceritakan banyak tentang persahabatannya dengan keluarga uchiha, meskipun aku tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan keluarga yang tousan ceritakan, tapi aku yakin mereka keluarga yang sangat baik.

"lama tidak berjumpa minato, kalian sudah lama menunggu?" tiba-tiba seorang pria yang tampaknya seumur dengan tousan menyapa kami. Jika dilihat mungkin orang tidak akan percaya mengingat wajah tousan yang terliat muda dan menampakannya lebih terkesan seperti kakak bagiku, tapi bagiku dia tetap tousan dan umurnya hampir setengah abad. sedangkan yang menyapa tousan berparas tegas dan terkesan sangat berparas ke orang tuaan.

"senang bertemu kalian Fugaku, Mikoto" balas tousan sambil menjabat tangan teman-teman lamanya.

"Maaf aku terlambat" tiba-tiba datang lagi seorang pria yang kalau diperkirakan usianya 23atau24tahunan.

"Silakan" kata tousan mempersilakan keluarga uchiha duduk dihadapan kami.

"Sebelumnya maafkan kami minato sepertinya adik itachi agak terlambat" kata kepala keluarga uchiha itu.

"tidak apa-apa, kita bisa nostalgia dahulu selagi menunggunya" kata tousan. "nah, naru perkenalkan ini keluarga uchiha yang sudah tousan ceritakan" lanjut tousan.

"Senang bertemu kalian" ucapku sambil menunjukan cengiran khasku.

"Wah manisnya, kau mirip sekali dengan kushi-chan naru. Sekarang kau sudah besar yah, rasanya baru kemarin kushi-chan membawamu ke reuni keluarga" puji mikoto istri keluarga uchiha itu, yang ikuti senyum suaminya. "Pasti keluarga kita akan lebih menyenangkan setelah naru menjadi menantu kita nanti" lanjutnya.

Terdiam, itulah yang saat ini kulakukan setelah mendengar bibi mikoto mengatakan tentang menantu. "baasan, apa maksudnya itu?" tanyaku spontan.

Terdiam sesaat, itulah yang terjadi sekarang, mata keluarga uchiha itu menatap bergantian kearahku dan tousan.

"Biar kutebak minato, kau tidak memberitahu perjodohan ini kepada putrimu?" tanya kepala keluarga uchiha kepada tousan.

1Detik

5Detik

10Detik

"Perjodohan" ucapku setengah berteriak, setelah itu kutatap keluarga uchiha bergantian kemudian kualihkan tatapanku kearah tousan seolah meminta penjelasan.

"Bukankah, kemarin kau sudah setuju, bahkan kau bilang akan melakukan apapun untuk tetap tinggal disini" jawab tousan, dan jawaban tousan sukses membuat otakku seolah memutar ulang kejadian saat aku dan tousan berbicara.

"Jadi naru-chan sudah menyetujuinya?" tanya istri keluarga uchiha lagi.

"Ya, Aku sangat senang tousan, kaasan. Ternyata calon..." sambung anak keluarga uchiha (itachi), tapi belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya aku sudah mengintrupsi "aku tidak mau menikah dengannya" tunjukku kearah itachi, kemudian meninggalkan restoran itu.

"Tunggu naru" itulah kata-kata terakhir yang kudengar setelah meninggalkan meja itu.

End Naruto Pov

.

Melihat naruto meninggalkan restoran minato bergegas mengejarya setelah sebelumnya berpamit kepada teman lamanya itu untuk mengejar putrinya. Setelah melewati beberapa kamar akhirnya minato melihat putrinya tengah berdiri didepan lift. "naru, tunggu tousan akan menjelaskannya" teriak minato seraya mempercepat larinya. Naruto yang menyadari tousannya sudah didekatnya segera bergegas memasuki lift tanpa peduli orang yang baru saja hendak keluar terpaksa harus bertahan di lift itu karena lift tertutup dengan cepat dan kembali menuju lantai utama.

Ting...

Pintu lift terbuka. Didepan lift itu tampak seorang pria mengenakan syal biru dongker dan kacamata dengan lensa cokat tengah berdiri. Tidak lama setelah naruto keluar dari lift itu, lift kembali tertutup. Naruto menatap heran pria yang berdiri didepan lift itu. 'kenapa dia tidak masuk?'

Tapi naruto enggan untuk menanyakannya, toh dia tidak kenal dengan orang itu. Saat ini ia tengah mengobrak-abrik tasnya mencari handphonenya yang entah dimana saat ia perlukan malah tidak ditemukan.

Ting

Lift dibelakangnya kembali terbuka pria itu bergegas masuk setelah sebelumnya sepertinya menerima pesan.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana bocah"tiba-tiba minato muncul dihadapan naruto yang tengah asyik mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Seolah menyadari bencana besar menanti, naruto langsung menghalau pintu lift yang hampir tertutup itu dan bergegas masuk kedalam lift yang segera tertutup dan menanjak naik kembali setelah naruto masuk.

.

.

.

Minato pov

"Apa-apaan bocah itu, bisa-bisanya ia menarik ucapannya seperti itu" gumamku sambil terus berdiri didepan lift yang belum terbuka sejak beberapa detik aku tiba dilantai ini. Yah sebenarnya aku bingung juga bukankah ini lantai yang kami tinggalkan, kenapa sekarang kembali kelantai ini lagi, haaaah...mungkin benar kata pepatah –Penjahat pasti kembali ke lokasi kejadian-

Ting...

Lift didepanku terbuka, dan hal itu sukses membuyarkan semua pikiran konyolku.

"hei apa-apaan kau bocah?" sontak aku langsung menarik putriku, begitu melihat yang hal menurut seluruh orang tua akan mengalami serangan jantung sesaat. Apa itu?

; Ya setelah pintu lift terbuka penuh aku melihat naruto tengah berdiri membelakangi pintu lift yang terbuka dan sebelah tangan orang yang didepan putriku melingkar di pinggangnya dan sebelah lagi memegang tengkuk putriku. Orang yang di depan putriku tampak sekidit menunduk, sedangkan putri sendiri agak berjingkit dan kedua tangannya tengah melingkar di leher pria itu.

What the...? seandainya aku memiliki penyakit jantung mungkin aku sudah mati berdiri;

"tousan, lepaskan naru" ucap putriku sambil berontak setelah kutarik paksa dari kegiatannya.

"Tidak, kau harus jelaskan semua ini" ucapku sambil menatap kearah putriku yang tertunduk setelah mendengar penolakanku. Marah? Tentu saja. Orang tua mana yang tidak marah setelah melihat putrinya yang kabur setelah menolak perjodohan dan kembali lagi membawa adegan panas *woooi*

"maaf paman, bukankah sikap orang tua seharusnya mendukung keputusan anak-anaknya" tiba-tiba pemuda yang bersama putriku angkat bicara.

"Siapa kau?" ucapku dingin berharap pemuda itu meninggalkanku dan naruto.

"Namaku Sasuke, dan... kekasihku sudah menceritakan padaku bahwa ayahnya ingin menjodohkannya, aku kemari setelah ia menelponku untuk membatalkan perjodohannya, jika paman tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini maka biarkan aku yang mengatakan untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini" ucap pemuda yang ternyata bernama sasuke.

'Tu...tunggu, sasuke? Sasuke bukankah nama...' batinku, tanpa kusadari peganganku kepada naruto mengendur, naruto langsung melepaskannya dan kembali kearah pemuda itu dan memeluknya. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa tertegun setelah mendengar seluruh ucapannya. Setelah itu aku tersenyum singkat (baca:menyeringai)

"baiklah bocah, buktikan kata-katamu. Aku minta kau bertanggung jawab atas ini semua" ucapku sambil menatap mata yang terhalang kacamata coklat pemuda itu, sambil berbalik kembali ke restoran tempat aku meninggalkan temanku dan keluarganya.

End Minato Pov

.

.

.

.

##Hell yah, begitulah kejadiannya. Sekarang aku terperangkap dengan pemuda ini, mungkin harus kuakui jika pepatah -bersekutu dengan ibliz siap-siap lah kau menjadi tumbalnya-. Kami-sama aku harap tousan segera kembali dari perjalanannya.

.

.

Owari

.

.

6tahun yang lalu

"Hey, itu dia" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah. Menunjuk kearah seorang pemuda yang mengenakan kaos biru cerah dan celana pendek putih, dikedua lengannya terpasang band tangan yang menutupi hingga sikutnya (bayangkan sasuke pas diakademi, naruto season 1). "Kyaaa sasuke, tungguuuuu" teriak gadis itu diikuti teman-temannya.

Anak lelaki a.k.a Sasuke yang merasa nyawanya terancam langsung melarikan diri sekuat tenaga.

BRUUUK

"ittei..." ringis seorang yang di tabrak sasuke. "Kau..." ucap gadis itu setelah berdiri sambil menunjuk kearah sasuke. Sasuke yang ditunjuk menunjukan deathglarenya kegadis yang ditabraknya. "kalau jalan hati-hati teme, dimana kau taruh matamu" teriaknya dengan nada 5oktaf lebih tinggi, yang tentu saja membuat telinga sasuke berdenging dan sukses menghentikan gerombolan yang tadinya tengah mengejar sasuke. Sesekali terdengar bisik-bisik "anak itu lagi, kupikir dia sudah pindah" gadis yang dimaksud menatap horor kearah anak-anak yang berhenti itu dan sukses membuat gerombolan itu bubar.

"Wah, kupikir aku harus kabur tadinya" gumam sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu teme?" tanya gadis itu bingung.

"Hn, terima kasih sudah menolongku" ucap sasuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Gadis itu heran seharusnya ia memarahi anak lelaki didepannya, tapi diurungkannya niatnya itu dan dibalasnya uluran tangan sasuke, sambil menunjukan cengiran khasnya.

"naruto sudah saatnya kita berangkat" tiba-tiba panggilan seorang pria dewasa menginterupsi jabat tangan itu. "Sebaiknya kau segera pamit, tousan tidak mau kita terlambat" lanjut pria itu lagi sambil memakaikan syal kearah gadis didepan sasuke.

"Ne, teme senang bertemu denganmu" ucap gadis itu sabil melepaskan syal yang dipakaikan tousan gadis itu dan menyerahkannya pada sasuke. "lain kali tutupi kepala ayammu dengan topi kalau kau tidak ingin dikejar teman-teman-mu lagi" ucap gadis kecil itu lagi sambil melepaskan topi tousannya dan memberikannya kearah sasuke. "jaa ne" ucap gadis itu sambil digandeng tousannya. Tampak tousannya kesal dengan sikap sang anak karena seenaknya memberikan topinya dan syalnya sendiri kepada orang lain. Tetapi ekspresi itu tidak berlangsung lama karena setelah sang anak menunjukan cengirannya yang hangat bagaikan matahari itu sang ayah langsung tertawa.

Sasuke hanya terdiam menatap kedua orang yang meninggalkannya itu. "Dasar ,dobe..." gumam sasuke setelah mobil yang membawa kedua orang itu hilang di ujung gang itu.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

Lihat keatas...! Diemmm...! Mikir...!

Huwaa cerita apaan tuh, gak jelas sama sekali gak nyambung sama Summary.

*pundung*

Ah, iya ni udah nemu episode yang ilangnya, ternyata tersimpan di recycle bin (bilang aja kedelet)

mudah-mudahan bisa memperjelas cerita yang pertama. kemarin bingung soalnya mw dimasukin bagian ini kepanjangan halamannya, eh ditinggal malah bikin gak jelas cerita, jadi di putusin di update aja. Fiuh, untung nemu setelah ngais bak sampah di komputer :V

**Warning : Story ini isinya Sasuke PoV aja dari awal-ampe-akhir**

.

.

"Jika kau tidak datang, aku pastikan karirmu hancur setelah kau membuka mata besok, tapi jika kau menerimanya maka aku akan membiarkanmu bebas dan akan memberikan dukungan penuh terhadap karirmu itu" ucap seorang pria sambil menatap intens kearahku.

"Aku tidak berminat" jawabku singkat.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, sikapmu menentukan apa yang akan terjadi pada orang-orang yang telibat denganmu" ucap pria itu lagi. "Sudahlah, aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untuk ini" lanjutnya.

Uchiha has offline

.

.

.

**Konoha Grand Hotel**

Disinilah aku sekarang, berdiri didepan lift seperti orang bodoh. Lelah? Tentu saja bagaimana mungkin aku tidak lelah setelah mendapat sebuah ancaman dari orang tua psyko itu dan harus menyelesaikan jadwal pemotretan yang seharusnya selesai hingga 5hari hari kedepan hanya dalam beberapa jam.

Seandainya aku bukan seorang uhiha saat ini aku pasti sudah melakukan pembantaian terhadap orang tua itu. Berterima kasihlah terhadap marga dari kakekku yang dapat membuatku menyembunyikan seluruh ekspresi sehingga saat ini aku dapat berdiri disini tanpa seorangpun menatap bingung kearahku yang sedang bad mood.

Ting...

Pintu lift terbuka menampakan 4orang yang sepertinya 1keluarga. Kutunggu sejenak hingga seluruh orang itu keluar. Setelah hampir 1menit lift itu kembali tertutup dan kembali naik. Bingung? Tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang turun dengan lift tetapi hanya menurunkan seorang. Kalian pikir apa? Taxi?. Segera kuhentikan pikiran konyol yang seolah menjadi virus bagi otakku itu.

Hanya seorang gadis yang sepertinya seumuran denganku, mungkin berselisih 2tahunan denganku, memandang heran kearahku kemudian memandang kearah lift sebenarnya aku juga bingung kenapa hanya dia yang turun, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya. Setelah itu ia nampak mengobrak-abrik tasnya, entah apa yang dicarinya. Sesekali gumaman kesal keluar dari mulutnya.

Drrrrt...

Handphone yang kupegang di saku blazerku bergetar, dengan malas kubuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

Ting...

Lift kembali tebuka, aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku memasuki lift itu setelah memastikan lift kosong dan tidak ada yang akan naik.

"Sekarang kau mau kemana bocah" perkataan orang diluar lift itu tampak menarik perhatianku, dari tempatku berdiri kulihat seorang pria dengan postur sedikit lebih tinggi dariku memegang pundak gadis yang tengah mengobrak-abrik tasnya dan ternyata hal itu sukses membuat si gadis nampak, err...ketakutan kelihatannya. Hanya itu yang kulihat sebelum lift tertutup total dan membawaku naik bersama gadis yang tengah terduduk sambil tertunduk didepanku.

What? Gadis ? tertunduk? Bukankah aku sendirian di lift ini. Sayangnya tidak ternyata gadis itu menerobos masuk ke lift sedetik sebelum tertutup rapat.

"Aku selamat" gumam gadis itu sambil berdiri. Dan mengatur nafasnya.

"Hey, ini menuju kelantai berapa?"tanya gadis itu sambil menatap kearahku. Yang menurutku ia bertanya padaku, karena hanya ada kami di lift ini.

"15" jawabku singkat. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis ini, ia nampak memencet-mencet tombol agar lift berhenti.

"Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" teriakku spontan ketika gadis itu telah mengubah ruteku seenaknya.

Ting...

Pintu lift terbuka , 2lantai sebelum tempat tujuanku. Lantai 13. Seingatku dilantai ini adalah aula yang selalu dijadikan ruang pertemuan beberapa pejabat penting atau konfrensi. Yah terlihat dari beberapa orang yang sepertinya hendak masuk ke lift. Hal itu sukses membuatku harus keluar dari lift dan gadis yang menjadi biang masalah ini ikut kutarik serta keluar denganku. Pintu lift tertutup dan meinggalkan kami berdua di depan lift lantai 13. Gadis itu nampak menatap bengong lift yang bergerak turun di depannya.

"Apa-apaan kau?"Teriak gadis itu 3Oktaf lebih tinggi dari terakhir dia bicara. Dan hal itu sukses membuat beberapa mata yang berada di ruangan aula lantai ini menyembulkan kepalanya melalui beberapa pintu utama. -Menarik perhatian- yup, aku tidak suka dengan situasi ini.

"Tidak bisakah kau diam, seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu" ucapku sambil memukul-mukul telingaku yang agak berdenging mendengar teriakannya. Seandainya beberapa teman atau kenalanku melihat ini mungkin mereka akan mengolokku yang terlalu OOC.

"gah, apa masalahmu brengsek, kenapa kau malah membawaku keluar dari lift itu, padahal itu kesempatan terakhirku" ucapnya ketus sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Apa kau tidak lihat orang-orang yang barusaja turun lift itu, baka" balasku setengah membentaknya. 'cih, pasti akan terjadi sesuatu jika kau 1lift dengan orang-orang tadi' batinku.

Tertunduk dan kedua bahunya bergetar. Ketakutan, itulah yang terpikir olehku saat aku menatap gadis yang berada didepanku sekarang. Perlahan gadis itu mengangkat wajahnya, menunjukan wajah yang sangat, errr...memelas. bayangkan saja ada air menggenang di kedua pelupuk mata birunya yang terlihat agak buram. "kau harus bertanggung jawab" ucap gadis itu sambil menghapus air yang hampir tumpah di mata kanannya menggunakan punggung tangan.

What the...? apalagi ini? Batinku ketika mendengar perkataan gadis itu.

Tatapan mengintimidasi kurasakan dari belakangku, kutolehkan wajahku kearah itu, benar saja kulihat beberapa orang berbisik-bisik sambil sesekali menatap kearahku, seolah aku telah melakukan pelecehan terhadap gadis didepanku.

Aku memberikan deathglare khasku kearah gadis itu yang ternyata tidak mempan terhadapnya. "Apa masalahmu?" akhirnya hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutku.

Cegiran, itulah yang kudapat dari wajahnya setelah perkataanku keluar. Sungguh aku tidak habis pikir degan gadis ini. Apa yang ada di otaknya.

"Uzumaki Naruto, siapa namamu?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan dan wajah polos yang masih di hiasi cengirannya.

Gubraaak, seandainya ini adalah syuting film yang biasa kulakukan dan mengharuskan aku beradegan terjatuh maka saat ini aku yakin akan melakukannya dengan suka cita. Sayangnya itu hanyalah pemikiran konyol bagiku. "Sasuke" jawabku singkat.

"kau harus menjadi kekasihku" ucapnya dengan innocentnya.

Hening sejenak...

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"kau harus menjadi kekasihku" ulang gadis itu lagi.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku didepan dada sambil menatapnya sejenak. "Sebaiknya kau lanjutkan perjalananmu" ucapku sambil membuka lift yang kosong dan seolah mempersilakannya masuk.

"Kumohon, 1jam saja" ucap gadis itu sambil tertunduk dan memegang ujung blazerku.

Bingung? Ya tentu saja aku bingung baru saja gadis ini memintaku menjadi kekasihnya, sekarang mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas dan membuat otak jeniusku seolah menjadi benang kusut.

"Kumohon berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku. Aku janji 1jam saja, dan aku akan membayar berapapun yang kau minta" lanjut gadis itu.

Aku tertegun sejenak mendengar perkataannya. 1jam kupikir terlalu lama sebab aku kembali ke konoha karena keperluan keluarga yang mendesak. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" kataku akhirnya.

Kepala gadis itu perlahan terangkat, kemudian ia menceritakan masalahnya yang ternyata tidak akan selesai bahkan jika ia harus kabur dari rumah. bisa dibilang dia tidak bisa kabur dari rumah, dan jika di kembali kerumah maka tousannya pasti akan memaksanya lagi untuk menikah karena janjinya sendiri. Dan kenapa dia memintaku menjadi kekasihnya? Itu karena dia tidak memiliki kekasih , dan kenapa harus aku? Karena dia meninggalkan phonselnya di meja restoran sedangkan ia tidak mengingat satupun nomor untuk di hubungi. Hal yang membuatku tidak habis pikir adalah dia memintaku menjelaskan kepada tousannya untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Hallo, ini masalah yang rumit dan juga pribadi, haruskah aku ikut campur?

Kutatap sejenak gadis itu. Sekilas aku menyeringai mengingat masalahnya tidak jauh berbeda denganku. 'mungkin aku bisa memanfaatkannya untuk sandiwara didepan tousan nanti' itulah yang ada dibenakku.

"baiklah, aku akan menyelesaikan masalahmu dalam 10menit" ucapku diikuti seringaian.

Gadis didepanku tampak terkejut. "arigatou?" ucapnya kemudian tersenyum kearahku. Sungguh menurutku dia menjadi lebih manis jika seperti ini. "tapi Sasuke, ano...sebenarnya..." ucapnya lagi sambil menunduk, sekilas kulihat wajahnya merona.

'Haah, apalagi sekarang?' batinku. "Hn" akhirnya hanya kata itu yang keluar mewakili suara batinku.

"emmm... sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa dengan seorang emm...kekasih" ucapnya masih sambil tertunduk, dengan wajah yang sukses memerah setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

1Detik...

2Detik...

10Detik...

Haaah, akhirnya aku hanya menghela nafas. Gadis ini entah apa yang ada di otaknya, memintaku berpura-pura menjadi kekasihnya sedangkan ia sendiri tidak pernah memiliki kekasih.

"Hn"gumamku.

"Apa maksudnya itu?" tanyanya dengan wajah yang terbilang amat polos.

Ya, dimataku gadis bernama Uzumaki Naruto ini sangat polos, aku yakin pasti orang tuanya tidak mengizinkannya memiliki kekasih dan hidupnya jauh dari pergaulan anak-anak sekarang. sangat nampak jelas dari sikap grogi, kewaspadaan berbicara, bahkan caranya memandangku.

"kau cukup ikuti perintahku" ucapku datar sambil menariknya memasuki lift yang sejak tadi aku buka. Perlahan lift tertutup dan naik menuju lantai 15 yang menjadi tujuan kami. Menurut analisaku jika yang mengejarnya kelantai dasar adalah tousannya. Maka kemungkinan besar sekarang tousannya sedang menunggunya didepan lift lantai yang sebelumnya aku tuju.

Setelah kuminta Naruto berdiri membelakangi lift, kuraih kedua tangannya dan kuletakan di leherku seolah memberi isyarat dia memelukku, kulihat dia menatap horor kearahku sangat kontras dengan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna dan tangan dinginnya yang berada dileherku. 'sebentar lagi ' batinku.

Kurasakan lift terhenti, segera kualihkan kedua tanganku memeluk pinggang rampingnya sedangkan sebelah tanganku yang lain memegang tengkuknya sehingga Naruto sedikit berjingkit. Setelah itu aku menunduk dan memberitahunya untuk menutup mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ya jadi siapapun yang melihat kami sekarang mungkin berpikir kalau kami sedang berciuman apalagi jika nantinya melihat bibir Naru yang memerah.

Pintu lift terbuka sempurna, kulihat seorang pria yang kuyakini adalah tousannya yang sebelumnya mengejarnya berdiri tepat didepan lift, aku menyeringai melihat hasil perhitunganku yang ternyata tidak melesat.

"hei apa-apaan kau bocah?" kulihat orang tua itu marah, menatap tajam kearahku sambil menarik lengan naruto yang berada di leherku.

"tousan, lepaskan naru" kulihat naruto mencoba melepaskan tangannya yang dipegang kuat oleh tousannya.

"Tidak, kau harus jelaskan semua ini" sahut tousannya setengah membentak. Terus terang aku sangat tidak senang melihat ini, menurut perkiraanku seharusnya tousannya akan meminta pertanggung jawabannya dariku bukan dari naruto. Poor sasuke kali ini perkiraanmu meleset.

"maaf paman, bukankah sikap orang tua seharusnya mendukung keputusan anak-anaknya" mengingat naruto harus membantuku setelah ini, akupun angkat bicara. Aku tidak terima jika rencana ini gagal.

"Siapa kau?"tanya tousan naruto. Ya, sebenarnya untuk tujuan pertanyaan inilah aku mengumpankan pertanyaan sebelumnya.

"Namaku Sasuke, dan... kekasihku sudah menceritakan bahwa ayahnya ingin menjodohkannya, aku kemari setelah ia menelponku dan meminta untuk membatalkan perjodohannya, jika paman tidak bisa membatalkan perjodohan ini maka biarkan aku yang mengatakan untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini" begitulah aku menjawab pertanyaan tousan naruto yang menurut perhitunganku, ayah naruto pasti akan membatalkan pertunangan putrinya karena jika kekasih anaknya yang berbicara itu hanya akan menimbulkan kesan –Keluarga Namikaze mempermainkan keluarga calon menantu- sungguh didunia ini tidak ada keluarga manapun yang mau dicap seperti itu.

Kulihat kepala tousan naruto itu terpaku sambil menatap intens kearahku. Kulihat pegangannya kepada narutopun mengendur hingga naruto bisa kembali kearahku dan memelukku, sambil terisak kecil akupun langsung memeluknya seolah aku kekasih yang sedang menenangkannya.

"baiklah bocah, buktikan kata-katamu. Aku minta kau bertanggung jawab atas ini semua"terus terang kata-kata tousan naruto yang ini tidak masuk diperkiraanku. Tidak kusangka ternyata aku akan terlibat lebih dalam pada permasalahan ini, tamatlah riwayatku. Kulihat perlahan tousan naruto berbalik meninggalkan kami dan sekilas pula kulihat seringaian seolah berkata. "tamatlah kau bocah tengik"

Terdiam, terpaku. Itulah yang terjadi padaku kali ini. Orang itu, tousan naruto sungguh adalah orang ketiga yang mampu membuatku terpaku selain aniki dan tousan.

"Ne bisakah kau jangan memelukku lagi, sasuke" tiba-tiba kurasakan sepasang tangan mendorongku agar menjauh atau lebih tepat menyuruhku melepas yang sejak tadi kupeluk. Whaaat? kupeluk? Aku bahkan baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi tengah memeluk naruto. "Ne,teme sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan" tanya naruto membuyarkan lamunanku.

Kutatap gadis itu intens, sambil membayangkan sikap ayahnya yang baru saja kuhadapi. Sungguh aku tidak habis pikir, jika tousannya saja berani mengambil keputusan yang dapat mencoreng nama keluarganya, tidak heran kalau anaknya sangat idiot seperti ini.

"kita harus segera selesaikan ini, aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Sebaiknya kita segera temui keluarga tunanganmu dan tousanmu" Kali ini aku hanya bisa berharap setelah mengucapkan kata "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kekasihku bertunangan dengan anak kalian" maka pertunangan batal, Rencana selesai dan aku bisa membawanya menemui keluargaku yang juga ingin menjodohkanku.

Kurangkul bahu naruto memasuki restoran yang tepat berada tidak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri. Sesampainya dimeja yang diduduki tousan naruto dan kaluarga calon tunangannya. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, sambil menatap horor kesemua orang yang berada di meja itu.

.

.

"Baka otouto, kau sudah datang? Wah, lihat kaasan sasuke datang dengan calon adik iparku" kata aniki. ya dimeja itu Aniki, Tousan, Kaasan, dan Tousan Naruto duduk bersama. Otakku yang terlewat jenius untuk memproses kejadian ini langsung menyimpulkan bahwa gadis yang tengah terdiam dan kurangkul sekarang adalah gadis yang telah di jodohkan denganku.

"kau tidak pernah memberitahu kaasan, sasu-chan. Padahal kaasan selalu menghubungimu" tanya kaasan.

"Well minato, sepertinya akan lebih baik jika ita langsung tentukan saja tanggal pernikahan mereka" kata tousan sambil menautkan kedua tangannya setelah mendapatkan anggukan setuju dari putra sulung dan istrinya.

"AKU TIDAK MAU" tolak naruto tegas.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya Naru, bukankah seharusnya kau senang menikah dengan orang yang kau cintai"sahut tousan naruto. "Dan lagi setelah melihat kalian semesra itu di lift seolah ingin menunjukan pada dunia bahwa kalian adalah pasangan paling..."lanjut tousan naruto.

"CUKUP TOUSAN..." teriak naruto dan sukses membuat tousannya tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Kulingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggang naruto yang masih kesal dengan tousannya. "Sepertinya rencana berubah, s-a-y-a-n-g" bisikku kemudian kucium pipinya yang tengah menoleh hanya untuk memberikan tatapan –Lepaskan aku, brengsek-.

Terkejut dangan mata yang terbelalak itulah yang kulihat dari naruto sekarang setelah yang kulakukan.

"TEMEEEEE..." teriaknya dengan wajah merah.

'Panggilan itu, mungkinkah...' batinku. Setelah mendengar teriakannya itu, aku tersenyum tidak mungkin ada 2orang yang sama, itulah pikirku. "Aku sangat senang kau akan menjadi istriku, d-o-b-e" kataku sambil menunduk menyesuaikan dengan wajahnya yang tengah tertunduk. entah merasakan ada yang menatapnya atau apa Naruto mendongakan wajahnya.

CUP

Melihat wajah yang tengah memerah didepanku membuatku sukses mendaratkan kecupan singkat dibibirnya, sedangkan naruto hanya bisa terdiam seolah memproses yang sedang terjadi. Sedangkan keluargaku dan tousannya yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Akupun segera bergabung dimeja itu untuk menikmati makan siang kami.

"kurasa mereka tidak keberatan jika 3hari lagi saja, jadi paman masih bisa mempersiapkan untuk keerangkatan paman" kata itachi memulai pembicaraan.

"Ya, dan aku bisa menuntut janjiku pada tousan" sahutku sambil menyeringai kearah tousan.

"hn" jawab tousan.

Ya setelah itu kamipun makan siang bersama tentu saja setelah menyadarkan naruto dari syoknya yang menurutku sangat lucu. Kali ini aku memang tidak salah mengambil keputusanku menyelesaikan semua pemotretan karena aku bisa menikmati liburanku dengan tenang dan menyenagkan setidaknya hingga 2minggu kedepan, terlebih sekarang tousan sudah mendukungku.

.

.

#####

*mikir* beneran "De En" aja deh cos author mau liburan, ntar balik pakai story baru aja :P (Padahal udah gak punya Ide buat lanjutin :P)


End file.
